


If you are proud of me, then I can't be that bad

by ChileanRach



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChileanRach/pseuds/ChileanRach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested by my best friend and daughter. It takes place after Bayern lost to Barcelona in the Champions League last season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you are proud of me, then I can't be that bad

**Author's Note:**

> Ok now. This thing here is the first thing I ever wrote in my life. The first first first. For real. So there's a big chance it sucks… completely.  
> Anyway this is a gift for my baby girl and hopefully you all will have fun reading it. I tried my best. 
> 
> Please comment if you feel like it. I'm a beginner so your words are my world ^^
> 
> I'm sorry if you love Marc André Ter Stegen. We needed a bad boy and this was what my beauty requested :D

It was a really painful loss. Losing a match in the Champions League is always something heartbreaking. But it is certainly even worse when you put in all your efforts and you get humiliated by Lionel Messi and Barcelona just when you were so close, just so close… There were many hopes and dreams broken this evening and many guilt feelings and regrets. 

The good part is that there's always next season to build it up again and pull yourself together. But you never assume that right away and in this very moment, Manuel was in the hardest state, right after the loss, and feeling awful for letting those goals get passed him and hit the net. He thinks there's absolutely no reason for him to be recognized as the best goalie in the world. He's actually the worst. He let down the whole squad and the fans and… gosh. It's awful. 

And then again there's him. Manuel feels so grateful for his man. Thomas is always around. He's loud, and even silly sometimes, but he has that beautiful way to see the life and he's always there to support him, cheer him up and most importantly to love him. 

But there was also this other man. That stupid man who was supposed to be his friend and yet he feels like a real monster right now. He doesn't want to show it but every word he says seems to rip something inside him. 

Marc Andre didn't really have much work to do. He didn't really make any great save, barça defenders made almost perfect work and he even conceived a goal, but he still managed to give himself most of the credit for the win. He came into their locker room and had made his whole way through it making fun of his German teammates who he had kicked out of the league. When he passed in front of Thomas and said stupid things to him, Thomas didn't seem to really care. He wasn't cheerful and bouncy as usual but even so, he was steady, calm and looking strong. Manuel felt an amazing sense of admiration and seemed to love him even more per minute. 

The fact that Thomas didn't really hear him made Ter Stegen pass by him sooner and that meant he was quickly making his way to Manuel. Manu really wanted to act like Thomas and let it go but he wasn't that strong and since the other goalkeeper conceived less goals than him, that meant he was better than him, superior, somehow. 

\- "That's why you're still stuck in Munich, Manuel" Marc Andre said. "You really screwed up, man. Leo made you and Jerome look like fools. You guys really helped him shine" he said again, sounding every time more bitter and happy to humiliate him. 

\- "Don't say that about Jerome. He did his best" was all Manuel managed to say. 

\- "You think so? Because he completely made a fool out himself falling like than in front of Lio… and you… you didn't make it any better" Marc Andre said in between laughs. 

Manuel started to feel his eyes watering. He didn't know what to say to shut him up and his growing anger didn't let him see that Thomas was right there standing by him, hearing everything the other man said. 

\- "But you should feel grateful Manu, you know? You still get to watch the final on TV and see me and my team performing way better than you and…" Marc Andre had started again when Thomas just couldn't take it anymore. 

\- "Hey, hey… will you stop it?" he snapped. "We know you won, ok? You're right. We didn't play as well as we should but we stood there and gave all of us"

\- "Awwww sweet Thomas is getting mad!" Ter Stegen said laughing out loud for all to hear. 

In the meantime Manuel was feeling even more impatient and angry and he had started to want to punch him right in the face, but then Thomas spoke again. "You know Marc? You should go and celebrate with your team. You played so well, all of you. And they're probably waiting for you to congratulate you" he said, perfectly faking a proud smile and putting his hand in front for Marc to shake it and say goodbye. 

The smile in Thomas' face made Marc Andre feel so angry. He had gotten into the nerves of all the others, including Manu but Thomas just didn't care and it made him furious, so he just took Thomas' hand, gave it a quick shake and left before anyone could notice his anger. 

Manuel waited until Marc Andre was out of sight and looked up at Thomas, who was standing in front of him, not wanting to say anything yet. 

\- "He was totally right. I played like crap! This is all my fault!" Manu spoke loud enough as if screaming but keeping it silent enough for only Thomas to hear. 

\- "Don't you dare, darling" Thomas said while kneeling down to level his face up with Manu's and putting his index finger over Manu's lips, gently shutting him up. "You made your best. None of this is your fault, or anybody's fault for that matter. We've played football for years sweetie. You know how it works". 

\- "Still Thomas, I should have saved those goals, I should have been there to cover Jerome but I…"

\- "Manu, I said stop" he snapped at him but yet keeping a loving tone in his voice. "They played well, we could've done better but it doesn't mean anything. Next season we have another chance to accomplish this together and none of this changes the fact that you're the best goalkeeper in the world. You could've won the Ballon D'Or for fuck's sake!! How can you not feel proud of yourself! I mean… you are the best and not only as a player but as a person and as the man I love. Because I love you, Manuel. I'm in love with you" Thomas finished, took his and Manu's bag and took his hand pulling him over his car to take him home before he could say anything else. Once in home they would have time to have a shower and change their clothes. He just needed Manuel to get out of that place right now. 

Once inside the car, Thomas took Manu's hand and gifted him his proudest smile. One Manu could not resist. He still felt sad about the loss but seeing how proud Thomas was of him… he just couldn't be happier. The ugly feeling slowly faded. He had plenty time to get better performances in the Champions League but right now, right here, he had the best man on earth by his side and that man was proud of him and in love with him. 

And right now, that's all that matters…


End file.
